


impressions

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Writer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” someone says from deep within the shop.





	impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocoslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/gifts).



“Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” someone says from deep within the shop.

 

It doesn’t exactly startle Peter, but it makes him pause right before his hand touches the book he’s been reaching for. The title is innocent enough,  _ A Vampire’s Kiss _ , a romance novel for all Peter knows. He’s been eager to read the back cover for the synopsis, mostly because the author is one he’s been following for years.

 

Also, cheesy monster romances are his guilty pleasure, sue him. Even a pretty efficient Left Hand needs his heart warmed every now and then.

 

“I haven't read this one yet,” Peter offers finally turning away from the shelf to see what the stranger is, only to find himself face to face with the very author of the book he’s been about to pick from the shelf. 

 

He’s strikingly beautiful in interviews and photos, yet somehow cameras seem to rob his eyes of color, his lips of plushness, the whole of his of ethereal beauty. 

 

His smile, too, is much more flirtatious in person. 

 

And Peter, well, he’s a bit of a gambler.

 

“I haven’t read this one yet,” he says again, finally picking up the book, “but maybe you could show me if it’s worth a try.”

 

Stiles laughs and invites him to coffee once Peter purchases the book. And later, after dinner and a walk, a whole day where they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other, he show’s Peter how much better his kisses are than the ones in his books. 

 


End file.
